The New Darkness
by JackHarryAdams94
Summary: Harry thinks his life is back to normal. Hogwarts has Opened to 8th Years. He is with his friends and everything is fine. But what could his scar being painful again mean. Voldemort might be dead, but there is a new darkness, and Harry has to fight it.
1. Chapter 1

Harry looked into the wind, leaves rustling past his legs. The graveyard was desolate, as it was pretty much every day. Except for earlier. Fred and the rest who had perished in the Battle of Hogwarts had been laid to rest. Harry turned and looked at the new white marble stones, marking every one of their names. Some had been buried separately, upon the wishes of their parents. The Funeral was nice, very tastefully done, except the outburst of Human Canaries at the buffet. George never knew when to take things seriously. Maybe it was his way to deal with grief. He walked past the White tombstones, and came upon some older ones. The ones of his parents. He laid down a bunch of flowers, and smiled. They would have been proud of him.

"Harry! Come on, We're all going back to The Burrow" Shouted a voice. Harry turned and saw Ron's red hair, and him waving. He smiled to himself again. At least Ron and Hermione hadn't died. _And Ginny _His brain reminded him. He buttoned up his coat and walked over to Ron, who was there with Hermione. Ron slapped Harry's back and indicated to get in the Ministry car. He got in, closely followed by Hermione, and then Ron.

"The Burrow, mate." Ron said to the driver.

"Yeah, Sure thing." And the car set off into the quite street, the main road of Godric's Hollow. Many had been buried there because this place was the start of things.

The Drive was considerably short, but maybe it was the fact that Harry had fallen asleep that it went so quickly. The Burrow had all lights on the ground floor lit, and the silhouettes of the family were seen on the curtains. They trudged through the grassy lawn and in through the kitchen door. A plate of sandwiches were left on the table, and Ron grabbed one instantly. Hermione looked at him.

"What? I'm Hungry OK?" Ron exclaimed, muffled by the bread in the his mouth.

"Your never satisfied are you?" Hermione laughed, and Ron looked at her with a glint in his eye. He swallowed and looked at her again

"I am now I am with you." Ron lent in to kiss Hermione, and Hermione reluctantly gave in.

"Get a room will you!" Ginny had just entered the Kitchen, and she mocked disgust, before grabbing Harry by the hand and leading him into the Living Room. The room was packed. Mr and Mrs Weasley had taken the Arm Chairs, and Bill, Charlie and Percy had taken the Sofa. Ginny had placed two chairs by the Radio, one with her Cardigan on, and one he thought was meant for him. They both sat down and Ron entered.

"Where's George?" Ron asked.

"Went Home, didn't he" Bill replied

"I thought he was staying here tonight"

"Where would he be?" Ron didn't answer. He was eating a sweet, which had just been left on the mantelpiece. Minutes later, Ron was shouting. His tongue had lengthened and he was choking. Mr Weasley got up and prodded Ron's tongue with his Wand. Ron grinned when his tongue went back to normal length.

"Even in death, he's causing trouble" Sighed Mrs Weasley. She glance at the clock and gasped. "Oh, come everyone, look at the time. Bed. Now!" Everyone got up and walked up the stairs, the number lowering as the House got higher. At last Ron and Harry had found Ron's room, and it had not changed. Updated posters of the Chudley Cannons where plastered around the room, Pigwidgeon's cage was on the top of his wardrobe, and Ron's bedspread was bright Orange. Harry got into his pyjamas and got into the second most favourite bed in his life, the first being Hogwarts' bed. He smiled, and fell asleep, dreaming of returning to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry re-awoke to Ron's constant poking. He opened his eyes and grabbed his glasses. Ron was looking over him smiling, brandishing two letters. Harry frowned. Whoever sent him a letter? Ron and Hermione were here with him. Sirius was dead. Hagrid hadn't wrote to him since his second year. This must mean,

"Hogwarts!" Breathed Harry, snatching his letter off Ron and turning it around, showing the well known seal. He grinned widely and ripped open the Letter. He gasped and shouted with joy.

_Dear Mr Potter_

_We have decided to open up Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry to all 17-18 year olds, and we wish to invite you to return and do your eighth year here. Please, if you do not wish to come, send an owl immediately to let us know. If you do wish to return, the equipment list is attached as well as your ticket. We hope to see you on the First of September. _

_Yours sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School_

Harry looked at Ron, who had just finished reading his letter.

"Should we go?" Ron asked, but he knew the answer before Harry answered.

"Of Course!" Harry exclaimed, and ran down the stairs to Hermione, who he ran into on the stairs. She couldn't suppress her happiness. She went onto the landing and was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Harry! Are you going?" Hermione shrieked, extremely fast. Harry had to ask her what she said before giving her his answer. She grinned widely and hugged him, before going back into Ginny's room to get dressed. Harry looked down at himself and see he was still in his pyjamas. He gasped and ran to Ron's room to get changed.

Ten minutes later, Harry, Ron and Hermione where dressed and scoffing down toast. Mrs Weasley came into the kitchen and looked at the trio.

"Calm down! I know you want to go to Diagon Alley, but you will choke. Do you even know what you have to get?"

"." Ron said, and looked at his list. Harry and Hermione did the same.

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 8 by Miranda Goshawk_

_A Revised History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_A Revised Hogwarts: A History by Unknown_

_An Experts Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch._

_Also Standard Equipment; Potions Kit, Cauldron, Robes, Quills, Parchment._

They folded the parchment and put it in their bags, and headed over to the Fireplace. Ron grabbed some Floo Powder and chucked it into the fire as Ginny ran over to them.

"Can I come with you guys?" Ginny asked. Ron was about to say something, but Hermione stamped on his foot and replied.

"Of Course you can." Ron huffed and stepped into the fire, and disappeared. The others followed.


End file.
